Am Ende der Angst
by Black Zora
Summary: Jack stirbt in einem Straßengraben – geschlagen, bespuckt und verhöhnt. Aber ist sein Tod auch das Ende seiner Liebe? ... Oneshot.


**Am Ende der Angst**

xoxoxox

_Disclaimer: Jack Twist und Ennis Del Mar gehören Annie Proulx. Und ich fürchte, der Brokeback Mountain gehört auch ihr ... _

xoxoxox

_Authors Notes: _

_Also, ich fand den Film einfach nur wunderschön ... und schrecklich traurig. Und ich kann nur schwer damit leben, dass Jack in irgendeinem Straßengraben verreckt ist – totgeprügelt von irgendwelchen gehirnamputierten xxx (dieses Wort hat es leider nicht durch die Zensur geschafft ;-)). Aber so war's wohl leider. Trotzdem: Ganz so deprimierend sollte die Sache nicht stehenbleiben. Hier also meine Version von Jacks Tod – und dem Danach ..._

xoxoxox

„Verfluchter Arschficker!", dröhnte eine hasserfüllte Männerstimme über ihm, als ihn ein neuer Tritt in die Rippen traf. Wieder überflutete ihn eine schwarze Welle, doch die erlösende Ohnmacht blieb aus. Jack fühlte etwas Warmes über sein Gesicht rinnen und undeutlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass einer der Männer auf ihn urinierte.

Lachen. Schritte. Zuknallende Autotüren. Motorengeräusche.

Stille.

Jack spürte, wie sein eigenes Blut ihm den Atem nahm. Er keuchte und würgte und versuchte, es aus seiner Lunge zu husten – vergeblich. Die Schmerzen in seiner zerschmetterten Nase und in seinem gebrochenen Unterkiefer waren so heftig, dass sie ihn fast blind machten. Vor seinen Augen tanzten wabernde schwarze Flecken.

Jack rang mit dem Schmerz und der Angst. Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht hier. Nicht so. Nicht in einem Straßengraben, totgeprügelt wie ein räudiger Hund, bespuckt und bepisst, weil er sich das Recht genommen hatte, zu lieben, wen er wollte.

Ennis. Ennis Del Mar.

_Warum bist du nicht hier, Ennis? Du verdammter Hurensohn, warum bist du nicht hier? Wir hätten alles haben können, alles, wenn nur deine verfluchte Angst nicht gewesen wäre ... Oh, verdammt, Ennis, und mich hat's trotzdem erwischt ... Scheiße ..._

„Jack? Jack Twist?"

Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so große Angst gehabt wie jetzt, als er langsam, ganz langsam an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte, fühlte, wie es seine Lungen füllte, bei jedem Atemzug blubberte es und er schmeckte Blut und –

„Jack!"

Die Stimme war fremd und gleichzeitig merkwürdig vertraut. Jack versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber da war nur Schwarz, Finsternis.

„Vergiss deinen Körper, Jack. Du brauchst ihn nicht mehr."

_Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich brauche meinen Körper ... Was soll ich machen ohne Körper? Ich meine, irgendwie muss ich doch die Landmaschinen fahren ... Wie soll das gehen ohne Körper? Und reiten... Und angeln... Und Ennis lieben..._

„Jack. Sieh mich an!"

_Aber das geht doch nicht. Ich sehe ja nichts ... Da ist ja alles schwarz um mich rum ..._

Jack fühlte eine sanfte Berührung, er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, wo an seinem Körper, vielleicht überall, und dann sah er plötzlich. Da war ein Licht, so unglaublich hell, dass es ihn hätte blenden müssen, was es nicht tat, und in dem Licht war eine Gestalt.

_Wer bist du denn?... Bist du eine Krankenschwester?... Bin ich im Krankenhaus?..._

„Du bist nicht im Krankenhaus. Du liegst in einem staubigen Straßengraben irgendwo in Texas."

_Oh. Du hast Recht. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder ... Das ist komisch, weißt du, eben hat mir alles so schrecklich weh getan, ich dachte, ich muss sterben, aber jetzt spür ich gar nichts mehr ... Überhaupt nichts._

„Ja. Dein Körper stirbt gerade, Jack Twist."

_Nein, sowas ... Das ist mir jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen ... WAS? ICH STERBE? ICH?!? JETZT?!?_

„Nicht du stirbst, dein Körper stirbt. Das ist ein großer Unterschied."

_Aber ich will nicht sterben. ICH WILL NICHT! Ich hab überhaupt nicht richtig gelebt, verdammt! Ich bin neununddreißig. Man stirbt nicht mit neununddreißig! Ich bin nicht alt genug für den Tod ..._

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Gib mir einfach deine Hand."

_Ich kann nicht ... Ich kann nicht weg hier. Ennis braucht mich doch. Ich weiß, dass er mich braucht ..._

„Es ist ja nicht für lange. Bald könnt ihr wieder zusammen sein – ohne Angst. Gib mir deine Hand."

_Ich ... ich weiß nicht. Jack spürte, wie sein Widerstand schwächer wurde. Das Licht sah so verlockend aus ..._

„Du kannst ihn besuchen, jederzeit. Er wird dich nicht sehen, aber er wird dich spüren."

_Wo ... wo werde ich sein, bis ... bis er auch kommt?_

„Wo du willst. Bei Ennis ... oder auf dem Brokeback Mountain ..."

_Auf dem Brokeback Mountain?_

„Wenn du willst."

Der Brokeback Mountain. Da war es wieder, das Aroma seiner Wälder, vermischt mit dem kräftigen, strengen Geruch, der von den Schafen aufstieg. Da war das eiskalte Wasser der Gebirgsbäche, das Klirren von Hufen auf Geröll. Schneestürme im Sommer. Warme, dampfende Pferdeleiber. Der Wind, der einen fast aus dem Sattel fegte. Knackendes Holz im Feuer. Und Ennis.

_Ich ..._

Undeutlich spürte Jack seinen sterbenden Körper an ihm zerren. Da unten, irgendwo. Es war nicht mehr wichtig.

_Ja._

„Dann gib mir deine Hand."

_Ich ... ja. Ist gut._

Jack streckte etwas aus, von dem er annahm, dass es seine Hand war, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Etwas berührte ihn ...

Das verrückteste Gefühl der Welt überkam ihn: Ein Kribbeln, das ihn an Ennis erinnerte, Ennis' Finger, die über seinen Körper tanzten, Ennis' Atem, der über seine Haut strich ... Das Kribbeln war überall, löste ihn von innen auf – und brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Lachen.

_Ich lache über meinen Tod. Ich muss verrückt sein ...,_ dachte Jack, berauscht von der fremden, unendlich angenehmen Empfindung. Und dann, von einer Sekunde zur andern, war er wieder auf dem Brokeback Mountain. Nein, besser noch, er _war _der Brokeback Mountain. Er war überall, im Wind und im Gras, er flog über die Hänge und spürte das kalte Gletscherwasser des Baches auf seiner Haut, er schmeckte den Regen, roch den Schnee ...

Dann sah er Ennis. Ennis vor einem wackligen alten Schuppen, völlig versunken mit Sattelseife und Lederpolitur hantierend. Eine Windböe erhob sich und Jack war in ihr, strich Ennis übers Gesicht. ‚Ich liebe dich', raunte der Wind. Ennis brummte etwas in sich hinein und schrubbte verbissen an seinem Sattel herum. ‚Ich warte auf dich', flüsterte es. ‚Ich warte auf dem Brokeback Mountain.'

Ennis schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, stand umständlich auf und hängte den Sattel über einen Zaunbalken. Anschließend griff er nach dem Zaumzeug. Er fing an, es ebenfalls zu putzen, hielt aber nach ein paar Sekunden inne. „Verfluchter Wind", knurrte er. Widerwillig sah er zur Silhouette der Rocky Mountains hinüber. „Scheiß Berge." Er erhob sich abrupt und begann, Sattelzeug und Putzutensilien in den Schuppen zu räumen. Mit einem wohlgezielten Tritt verschloss er die Tür hinter sich. „Scheiße, Jack, ich liebe dich!", fluchte er unwirsch. Dann stapfte er in den beginnenden Sturm hinaus.

xoxoxox

**Ende.**

xoxoxox

_So, das war sie, meine kleine Ergänzung zu „Brokeback Mountain". Ich hoffe, sie ist mir nicht zu kitschig geraten ... Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_LG Zora._


End file.
